The intent of this competing continuation application is to extend research training for nurse scientists in health promotion and risk reduction (HPRR) on interventions within the theoretical perspectives of nursing science. The program is directed toward expanding scientific knowledge about the fundamental mechanisms underlying the health promoting behaviors of individuals and aggregates, and testing the efficacy of theoretically valid and culturally appropriate interventions. HPRR scholarship in the application is concerned with: (1) understanding factors that influence at-risk or health promoting behaviors throughout the lifespan, (2) identifying interactions between behavioral, biophysical, cultural and socioeconomic processes that influence at risk and health-promoting behavior and related health outcomes, and (3) designing and testing of interventions to bring about changes in individual and aggregate health-related behavior. The current research of the faculty in HPRR has both breadth and depth, and deals with age groups across the lifespan. While individuals are the most common unit of analysis, faculty also focus on families, schools, and work settings as important context for understanding HPRR. Specific research topics include determinants of healthy infant and childhood development, adolescent health behaviors, exercise, workers' use of protective equipment, substance abuse, effects of stress on women's health, and effects of nursing interventions for outcomes ranging from pelvic muscle strength to managing illness and promoting health. Predoctoral trainees will be students in the PhD program in nursing with a declared interest in pursuing an academic program in HPRR. Postdoctoral fellows will be nurses with earned doctorates and an interest in continuing their scholarship in a focused area of HPRR. Training will include participation in some aspect of faculty mentors' ongoing research projects. Formal course work and training activities will be individually determined based on identified needs of each trainee. Postdoctoral fellows will be expected to develop a research proposal suitable for submission for extramural support. Predoctoral trainees will prepare for and/or complete their dissertation research. The HPRR emphasis will include participation in faculty/student seminars on health promotion; research presentations; course work in nursing, research methods and cognate areas; and collaborative research in clinical, community or laboratory settings. All trainees will be guided by a primary advisor/mentor. To date, 15 predoctoral trainees and six postdoctoral trainees have been supported in the training program.